


Deep Breath

by Vanuzza



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon GO
Genre: Bad English, F/M, Headcanons influeced a bit, I'm Bad At Summaries, Valorship, i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanuzza/pseuds/Vanuzza
Summary: He can’t help but feel the way his chest tightens and warms delightfully when her voice calls him like that. Not because of the words, even if somehow they sent a chill down his spine, but because of the way she looks at him when she says them… that expression won’t be seen by any other, at least not so genuinely.Inside the intimacy they share, she’s his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> //A little venting/therapy writting in the form of a drabble with Candela & Carl, partially inspired by a drabble from BlancheSparkCandela, besides a writting prompt and also headcanons and AU I have been thinking with my rp-partner. I admit it, after the OT3/4, I love the idea of the Valorship. 
> 
> Carl belongs to @ Surfacage on Tumblr  
> Candela to Niantic

_“Take a deep breath.”_

He tells her, caring, with a voice so sweet it doesn’t fit the playing mood they are submerging themselves, yet it works well for the start of this scene, and he perfectly knows that. When she’s so overwhelmed that her own mind won’t get away from terrible thoughts (a dark place, she had call it many times) and all the sounds will be too much noise for her to completely relax. This is where he stands… figuratively speaking of course.

_“Good Girl.”_

He whispers, tenderly when she does what she’s told. He also knows that there’s none else she would allow to call her that. She’s a flame, and flames aren’t meant to be tamed. They are meant to burn, to hurt, to mark, to enjoy their own dance at the rhythm she decides. But sometimes, she needs it, and she trusts him enough to let him see the softest side of herself. One that Blanche or Spark had never seen.

His hands slide the collar around her neck, and leather feels like silk on the way he does. Candela can’t help but smile as hiding her golden eyes in an enchanted expression. Her Vice Leader won’t usually see her so calm neither, and it’s amusing as much as it is sweet. His hands go up her neck, caressing her ears and sinking in her dark hair. Carl can feel the way she shivers, how her hands tremble wishing to touch him or touch herself. Always so desperate, always so needy to forget what’s on her mind and replace it with pleasure… or get over things by projecting them in a place so safe she doesn’t feel **frightened** at all.

Suddenly her crimson lips press each other in a thin line again, her breathing is caught in her chest, her whole body tenses and her scarlet nails sink in her palms. And she’s scared, shivering by something different, an ambiguous thought. She’s showing what she doesn’t show to others, why she’s so silently harsh on herself, so hard working, so willing to sink on any dangerous **_tangible_** situation, in something else before letting her own demons throw her down.

 _“I got you…”_ He whispers, pulling her close for a kiss, allowing the game to stop briefly to entwine his fingers with her own, to remind her he’s still there with her. She whines softly at that, and it’s so endearing _. “You know, darling, we could just open a wine bottle and sink our problems in there. Maybe drink all the bloody bar… Maybe eat some chocolate pastries…”_

_“I need you, Master.”_

And the game resumes. 

He knows he isn’t escaping that (not that he can or wants to)

He can’t help but feel the way his chest tightens and warms delightfully when her voice calls him like that. Not because of the words, even if somehow they sent a chill down his spine, but because of the way she looks at him when she says them… that expression won’t be seen by any other, at least not so genuinely.

Inside the intimacy they share, she’s his.

How her eyes glisten with both need and melancholy, how her face is crowned by a sweet blush, and he knows right there how much he loves the way she trust him, how much _he adores her_. It doesn’t matter the nicknames, the way she behaves, the way she’s so stubborn and so damn difficult to handle… right there, when she’s straddling his lap and looking at him with that mixture of feelings barely being hold, Carl knows how authentically fragile she is beneath her valorous façade.

 _“Close your eyes, Candy.”_ He internally laughs at the way she pouts at the nickname. Not many would dare to call a Glamorous Phoenix that way. But she’s ok with that, it’s perfectly fair after all. And names doesn’t matter in any sense when he pulls her close again, callous hands sliding on the back of her neck to guide her for another little kiss, loving and meaningful, allowing her to rest her forehead against his own.

_“Take a Deep Breath, relax yourself…Take your time to sink in.”_

And the words feel like honey as he ran his hands on her bare shoulders, on her perfect back, on her beautiful legs. All this while just relishing in her fragrance, all while trying to follow the pace of her own breathing. To form that connection he’s so content to share with her in this small, precious secret world.

 _“You know I love you, don’t you?”_ He whispers and he can feel the way her breathing finally sooths at the words, how her hands grasp his own when he seeks to hold them. _“I love you.”_ He repeats, and he can hear that cute laugh that only appears when she’s not on her dominating and flaming personality. He can hear the little girl who is trapped inside her ribcage, singing in every beat of her solitude. How he wishes to cover her in flowers, to tell her there’s not need to fight the world now, she’s safe, she’s loved, and she doesn’t need to be defensive when she’s there with him.

And Candela allows the world to grow silent around her, only focusing on his hands holding her own, on his forehead touching her own, on the way both breathe slowly.

_“I love you too.”_


End file.
